One object of this invention is to improve upon the outlet box mounting shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,922 of which the above-referenced application was a continuation-in-part.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for using the dry wall ring shown in the above patent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in an outlet box mounting a convenient and economical means to adjust the outlet box somewhat forwardly and rearwardly of a stud attached mounting bracket to accommodate varying dry wall thicknesses. According to the invention, this adjusting means can take the form of upper and lower plaster ears or brackets through which the outlet box is adjustably secured within an opening formed in the front wall of an L-shaped mounting bracket which is secured to an adjacent wall stud.
The adjusting means for the outlet box may also be in the form of self-tapping mounting screws for the box which, after placement through side wall openings of the box, are bodily adjusted with the box forwardly or rearwardly depending upon dry wall thickness, before causing the self-tapping screws to penetrate through a rearwardly extending spacing or stabilizing extension of the box mounting bracket which is attached to a wall stud.
The mounting arrangement according to this invention enables the use of outlet boxes of varying lengths in the front-to-rear direction employing either the above-mentioned plaster ears or the self-tapping mounting screws by attaching the outlet box to the stud-attached mounting bracket.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.